A cosmetic composition is commonly provided as stored in a vacuum container, a pump container or a glass container. However, these containers are inconvenient to carry. Recently, as the necessity of putting on or adjusting makeup outdoors increases, there is a need of a cosmetic composition that can be carried conveniently.
A compact-type container may be considered as a container capable of conveniently carrying a cosmetic composition. In order to hold a liquid cosmetic composition in the compact-type container, it should be considered whether the container is compatible with the carrier for cosmetic composition, whether the cosmetic composition can be effectively held in the carrier, whether the carrier can hold the cosmetic composition stably for a long time and whether an adequate amount of the cosmetic composition can be ejected from the carrier.
The inventors of the present disclosure have found out that a foam prepared from a specific material provides superior skin adhesion, finish, thin application, soft applicability, consistency, uniformness, softness, smoothness, improved skin texture or silkiness.
More specifically, the inventors of the present disclosure have confirmed that a foam prepared from a specific material provides superior skin adhesion, reduced skin roughness, improved skin texture or improved applicability.